


streets, reunion

by kaetseu



Series: shards [1]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaetseu/pseuds/kaetseu
Summary: a repost from my aff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a repost from my aff.

myungsoo remains motionless by the lamppost staring into nothing, his surroundings becoming one big blur. cars driving past, people crossing the road. he feels his brain becoming weary as it doesn’t register anything around him that’s not what he’s looking for. he doesn’t know how much time has passed, doesn’t know if he’s able to muster any strength in his legs to carry him home.

a home that's as empty as his heart; a home meant to radiate warmth and comfort to its occupants but instead retain remnants of the chilly autumn breeze, making it feel like it's already midwinter when september's only just begun.

his brain that’s been running on autopilot begins registering a figure just across the road, a tall young man dressed in a chestnut long coat and tight-fitted dark jeans. he stands right where he is for a minute or two, maybe even three, myungsoo doesn’t know. all he knows is that the figure starts moving slowly in his direction. myungsoo’s brain begins to clear as the man closes the gap between them with every step he takes, but by the time his brain is back in action the man is nowhere in sight.

he feels a pair of hands on his shoulders from behind slowly turning him around. still in a daze, he raises his gaze to the man in front of him slowly, hesitantly. flawless fair skin, soft pink lips that he's all too familiar with. myungsoo’s vision blurs again, the world around him spinning as he locks gazes with the man, warm chocolate orbs staring right back at him with as much emotions as his own. the pair of hands never left his shoulders, slowly moving upwards past his neck to gently cup at his face. it’s not even a second before a smile forms on the other’s face, eyes fluttering close as he feels sungyeol’s warm lips against his. and it is soft and familiar, just as how he remembers it.

he lets out a breath he didn't know he had been holding and smiles into the kiss, a single tear escaping from the corner of his eye as relief washes over him at the realisation.

finally, he's home again.

**Author's Note:**

> comments appreciated! :)


End file.
